The Toad Sage of Six Paths
by Prodigal Writer123
Summary: Naruto, at a young age, awakened a legendary dojutsu that will change the course of history. Watch as Naruto, armed with the blood, eyes and staff of the Sage of Six Paths finds a way to conquer the world under the blessing of true peace. Rinnegan Naruto, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: There is a reason this is called ******

"Die demon!"

"Burn!"

"Go to hell!"

"We'll finish what the yondaime started!"

This, unfortunately, was just a normal day for the hyperactive yellow haired jinchuuriki known as Naruto Uzumaki. But, little did these resident shinobi of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves know that they caused the six year old Naruto to awaken something that hadn't been seen for millennia. As Naruto was dodging the kunai and shurikens he began to feel a terrible pain in his eyes, like hot charcoals had replaced them. As a kunai, travelling at deadly speeds, approached him, aiming for a spot on his neck that would surely kill him, the pain intensified, the charcoals becoming lava, burning, melting away his mind from all the pain. Just as he couldn't stand it anymore, it all stopped, and his mind felt like it was being torn from his head into another's and there was a blinding flash of light. When Naruto could finally see again, he was inside a enormous temple. In front of him stood a man, with red hair and strange eyes, completely purple except from his pupils, with black lines surrounding his pupils. The man wore a white cloak and six red comma like spirals with black dots in the middle. He also was carrying a staff that had a ring interlocked with six other rings on top.

"Hello, Naruto." the mysterious staff wielding man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hagoromo Õtsutsuki, but I am most commonly known as the Sage of Six Paths, father of ninshuu, God of Shinobi."

"What is this ninshuu?"

He tightened his grip around his staff in annoyance. "Ninshuu is a belief I created about true peace. I believe shinobi now refer to it as ninjutsu. Ninshuu was created to spread the word of peace, ninjutsu was made for the opposite."

"Alright what do you want from me?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you are one of the few people alive who have my blood in them. You are destined for greatness and so I have decided to give you the ultimate dojutsu, the rinnegan."

"Errr... What's a dojutsu?"

"Oh! Right, you're only six, of course you wouldn't know."

"So what is it?"

"Dojutsu, also known as Eye Techniques, are a rare bloodline limit affecting the eyes allowing the owner to perform special abilities along with enhanced eyesight. The rinnegan gives you enhanced eyesight allowing you to see chakra and chakra points along with the ability to activate each of the six paths, the Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta and Naraka Path. You will have to unlock each of these paths by yourself except from the Deva. Once you unlock a path I shall appear to explain how to use each one."

"Ok... So how do I use the Deva Path?"

"Just focus chakra to your eyes a say either _'Shinra Tensei' _ or _'Banshō Ten'in'_ to push or pull your targets respectively. You can also use _'Chibaku Tensei' _ which allows the you to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique, or to put it simply, you create a gravitational field around any spot you chose. The more chakra you put in the faster the object moves and the more destruction that can be caused. Here try 'Shinra Tensei' on me now" he said bracing himself for the damage dealt to him.

"Uuuh... What's catra?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise.

"...uuuh..."

"Just put your energy into your eyes and say _'Shinra Tensei'._

_'Shinra Tensei'_ Naruto yelled dumping all he got into it. The result he did not expect, the legendary Sage of Six Paths went flying through the temple walls, grunting in pain each time he hit something. Panicking Naruto yelled _'Banshō Ten'in_', and, in an instant, the legendary sage flew back to come smack bang into the middle of his tiny palm.

"Ugh. Very good young Naruto. You have well developed chakra coils for your age. I have no doubt that is your doing, Kurama?"

**"Yes it is father"** said a voice before a giant orange fox with nine long tails appeared.

"Naruto, this is one of my children Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Whaaat! So that's why the villagers kept on calling me a demon!"

**"That's right kit. But father, why are you here with him?"**

"Kurama, were you asleep?"

**"...sorry father"**

"Well, to answer your question, Naruto here has the rinnegan now and is my successor."

**"Does that mean?"**

"Yes, he's the prophecy child."

"Huh. What prophecy?" asked Naruto confused.

"It's best if you don't know at the moment." replied the ancient sage.

"Ok. Can you tell me which of the paths is your favourite?"

"It would be the deva path."

"Ok so can I ask you something? Do you know who my parents are?"

**"Kit, there are some things you will need to wait until you're older to find out."**

"Unfair!"

**"Don't blame me for protecting you from assassins."**

"Sorry."

"Naruto" Hagoromo interrupted, "it's time for you to go back."

"See ya sage-jiji!" Naruto yelled before fading away.

**"Do you really think he will do it?"**

"Yes, he will bring true peace under those eyes of his."

Naruto, at that time saw the kunai in the same spot as it was before. Noticing he couldn't dodge, he yelled _'Shinra Tensei'._ Almost instantly the kunai went flying into a nearby wall, shattering.

"Wha- what the hell?" one shinobi yelled

"Y-you're a d-d-demon! You're a monster!" another screamed.

"No. I'm a god." Naruto replied. Terrified, all of them ran screaming.

"...Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. um. Where to start? First off, sorry for the delay of 12 months, I, like most of you by now, completely forgot about this story and remembered, and wrote this chapter, on the day of this chapter's release. I really want to finish this story but I never can get enough motivation. My hope is that the next chapter will be at least 1,500 words. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, 12 months in the making!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any franchise that may be mentioned throughout this story intentionally or unintentionally.**

Naruto woke up the next day with a bright bounce.

"Wow! These eyes are the coolest!" He cheered.

**"Kit, you don't have to go to that stupid academy today so you should train your ability to control your Deva Path."** The fox in his head advised.

"Hmmm... Well, let's see how well I do."

**"Wait no! Not in-"** The nine-tailed demon tried saying but it was already too late as Naruto had already yelled out Shinra Tensei and blew a massive hole straight through his wall, or, what used to be his wall, **"-here."**

"And that was the wall that just got replaced." Naruto whined, "Oh well, guess I'll just have to visit Hokage-jiji again." and so off he went to the Hokage Tower not too far from where he lived. When he finally got up to where the office was after arguing with the guards for the twentieth time that week he slammed the door open.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What is it this time?" The ancient man said with a smile.

"Ummmm..."

"What did you break this time?"

"The wall... Again."

"... The one that you broke last week?

"Yes"

"And I thought that you had learnt that fireworks don't belong inside from last time." Sarutobi sighed.

"It wasn't even really actually my fault this time!" Naruto complained.

"Then what was it?"

"Errr..." Naruto wasn't sure what to tell his surrogate grandfather. Should he tell him about the Rinnegan or lie? But before he could decide he felt an odd sensation, like he was looking in from someone else's eyes.

**"The brat here has something to show you Third Hokage."** The voice came from his mouth but they weren't his words, it was then he realised it must have been Kurama talking, **"Go on, show him."**

Suddenly Naruto could move again. He took a deep breath and activated the Rinnegan, staring the man known as the Professor in the eye showing him something that hadn't been seen by many for a long time. Sarutobi dismissed his ANBU guards.

"So many questions..." He finally said quietly. He straightened up, cleared his throat and said, "I guess I should start with asking you who was talking just now."

Naruto shuffled nervously,"Kyuubi"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, if the Kyuubi could take control that easily then there was a problem with the seal, it has never been recorded that a jinchuuriki's body could be controlled by its demon. Furthermore, the Kyuubi hadn't shown any violence towards him or its vessel. It almost seemed... docile. Rather suddenly, he asked Naruto to lift up his shirt and to push a small bit of chakra to his stomach. What he saw, or rather what he didn't see, surprised him. The seal that supposedly was stopping the nine tailed fox from destroying the village, was non-existent. That meant, for some reason that escaped him, the feared Kyuubi no Yoko, chose to stay in the boys body. And that was just the beginning, Naruto had the what seemed like the Rinnegan, something that had never been confirmed that existed until now.

"Naruto," he asked calmly, "what do you know?"

"I know that when I was born I had the Kyuubi sealed into me which led to the villagers fearing and hating me. I also know that my eyes are called the Rinnegan, which used to belong to the Sage of Six Paths. I know that one of the abilities that these eyes give me is control over gravity, which was how my wall was destroyed, and that you know who my parents are but aren't telling me because they had many enemies." he replied calmly.

'Minato, Kushina, I'm sorry' Sarutobi thought to himself. He then looked at Naruto and studied him, before saying, "Naruto, I'm going to test you now on your abilities, if you would follow me."

They traveled up to the old training grounds for the Hokage above the Hokage Monument. Once they reached the top, Sarutobi made a shadow clone and got it to face Naruto

"All right Naruto, you be sparring against my clone, it is roughly a tenth of my strength but be careful."

Naruto nodded but looked apprehensive. Then, the Sarutobi clone charged.


End file.
